


Frustration

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reader helps Symmetra through a rough day.





	Frustration

“No no no! Wrong! All wrong!” Symmetra growled. With one swift motion she knocked all on her perfectly ordered desk to the ground. The mug you had bought her shattered as it hit the ground. With a small gasp she fell to her kneed and scooped up the broken pieces, not caring if the spilt coffee burnt her flesh or the sharp porcelain cut her. She stared at the remains until the tears obscured her vision. With a shaky sigh she let the pieces fall and stood up, resting both hands on the table for support as she tried to compose herself. She hung her head and gritted her teeth, cursing herself for losing control. But the mug was just the tip of the iceberg that was sinking her day. And it appeared to be getting a lot worse as you were about to see her at her weak point.

She stiffened as you entered the room, fingers of one hand digging into the table while the other frantically tried to wipe away the tears. She knew you worried. You were constantly reminding her of how hard she was pushing herself. But she brushed it off, not realising the strain creeping up on her before it all came crashing down at one.

“Satya?” you called gently, shutting the door behind you. Something was very wrong. Instead of being greeted by that warm smile she reserved for only you, she wasn’t even willing to face you. “Satya, I heard something break, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, tone sharp.

Your stomach sank. She was clearly trying to lie to herself, as she was certainly not fooling you. In a few quick steps you had crossed the room and wrapped your arms around her waist, burying your face against her and breathing in the smell of her perfume. Symmetra stiffened at your touch and a moment passed where you worried she would pull away. And she almost did. But she needed your support. She needed you.

Satya took a deep breath and turned in your arms to wrap hers around your shoulders, pulling you against her and hiding her face in your neck. She held you with such force as if she would crumble without you holding her up. Even in the darkest times, you were the star that illuminated her path. Brought her security, joy, stability. Something she sorely needed, even if she wouldn’t admit that to even herself.

“I love you,” she whispered, “You are always the brightest light in my life.”


End file.
